An Old Memory
by The Afterdreamer
Summary: (Oneshot) Luigi sets off to explore a dead planet at the far end of the galaxy. What he sees is unbelievable.


Mario and Sonic Tales: (A Nintendo Sega Mashup Fanfic Series, by Afterdreamer)

Oneshot 1: An Old Memory

Introduction:

Luigi, in his adventure in outer space, was protecting the cosmos as instructed by Rosalina. Turns out there was a war over by the furthest reach of the galaxy. There was still something that Tails was mourning about ever since that tree he visits once in a while.

Luigi sets off to investigate the new planet.

Flying lightyears into the destination, Luigi can see a bunch of roots taking the planet over. The fear of piranha plants was getting to Luigi as his knees buckled. But braving himself up, he lands on the planet. It was not as green as he'd thought it'd be. It was however, hard. Luigi gets up from a very hard landing, cracking his back as he stretched.

"Mama mia..." Luigi groaned.

Luigi runs around the planet. "Hello?" His voice echoes around the planet and once more. "Anybody here?" His echoes came back again. It seems as nobody's here, nothing but dead hollow roots. "Oh well..."

As soon as he turns around, he sees a little girl behind him.

"GAH!!" Luigi screamed as he jumped back.

The girl turns out to be some sort of flower girl, her skirt is white with petals overlapping her legs, like a skirt. There was a red gem to her heart, glistening and reflecting Luigi's reflection like a calioscope. Her blue eyes and personality, mysterious, and gentle, like Rosalina's.

"Are you lost?" The girl asked.

"W-who, who are you?" Luigi asked shyly. The girl giggled.

"I am a Seedrian. The last of my race." She said gently, Luigi's eyes opened widely as he's heartbreakingly surprised. She was the only person on this planet. "This planet you stand on was the aftermath of what my father have caused."

Luigi blinks for a second, and she's gone.

"H-h-hello?" He looks around scared. He might have encountered another ghost. "Ms. Seedrian?"

He looks around and finds the girl looking at a glowing orb, resembling a galaxy.

"What is that-a?" Luigi asked pointing to the orb.

"That is a planet egg. A life source that keeps our planets breathing and keeping everyone alive." The girl explains as Luigi gets close to it. "My father tried using planet eggs to fuel his army of Metarex."

"Wow." Luigi touched it, and it shined. "This must be like what a similar person treasures back home."

"Who is this person you speak of?" She asks.

"A friend of mine called-a Knuckles the Echidna." Luigi tries explaining. "Friends with Donkey Kong, Vector, Tails, Soni-"

"Tails?" She looked surprise, but in a calmly matter. "You know Tails?"

"Yeah." Luigi tries to explain. "He lives in my planet, Earth."

"Is he still around?" She asks again.

"He is..." Luigi couldn't take his mind off one thing that bothered him. "He keeps-a mourning at that-a tree he visits once in a while..."

"Oh Tails..." The Seedrian looked worryingly sad. "I'm sorry for what I've done to you..."

"What do you mean-a?" Luigi asked.

"Years ago..." The girl explains. "My father was exterminating planets for their planet eggs, taking all life with them. Tails and his friends joined me to fight the Metarex in war. I had to sacrifice myself to stop my father and restore life on other planets."

"That seems-a so cruel.." Luigi hated the thought of such dreadful things, bit this is what normally Sonic faced. "What kind of person would do this?!"

"That will be my father." Cosmo pets a dead brown root. "He now rests within this planet, but his spirit is no more."

"My brother Mario once fought someone similar." Luigi explained to the little girl, taking a knee. "Bowser had to get all of his power to fight Mario and still lost." His face turns from compassion into sadness. "But we lost a lot of Lumas who sacrificed themselves saving the galaxy..."

"Your brother must be very powerful." The girl complemented.

"Nobody can defeat the Mighty Mario Brothers!" Luigi got up and posed as his hat fell of his head. The girl lightly giggled, Luigi blushed nervously. "Where are-a my manners? My name is Luigi. What might yours be?" He asked.

"My name is Cosmo." She replied.

It hits Luigi. Back when Tails looked up at the stars and called her name, it finally rung a bell.

"Cosmo?" Luigi said out of his thoughts, placing his left hand on Cosmo's head, petting her.

"Where did you come from?" Cosmo asked.

"My friend Rosalina told me to watch the Cosmos and explore this planet." Luigi explained once more. "But unfortunately, this planet looked less exciting than what it is... But I'm glad to find you, Cosmo."

"Glad to meet you, Luigi." Cosmo greeted Luigi by taking a bow.

"Want to come along Cosmo?" Luigi asked.

"I would love to go back and see Tails once again." Cosmo nods.

"Then let'sa go!" Luigi carried Cosmo, bride style, and flew back into space.

"You can fly?!" Cosmo asked in a surprised matter.

"I can only do this in space!" Luigi flew faster, lightyears back into his home galaxy. "Let'sa go home!"

The two went back to the home galaxy. Things would certainly reveal itself for when Cosmo reunites with Tails. Luigi is happy he found someone who means everything for a friend.


End file.
